gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake
Where is the R from? According to http://www.g-tekketsu.com/ms/22.php it's still ASW-G-11 Jestersage (talk) 14:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Temporary removed Barbartos, as Barbartos is not developed into Gusion Rebake; it only use Barbarto's spare parts. Hope changing this here will propagate to Barbartos page. Jestersage (talk) 07:41, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Using physical parts from another model, even spare parts, would count as "developed from" based on how we've classified things in the past. Though it's not really that important that we must have it in the page now, since more info would probabaly be out when the HG gets fully translated. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 13:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) What Episode This Gundam Appears? Hello Everyone, I'm Arrol from Indonesian, what episode This Gundam Appears, Is This The Secondary Gundam On Tekkadan team? and The First is Barbatos Gundam? Please I Hope Someone reply me. Arrow1 (Message Wall) Febuary, 14 2015 : 17:05 (UTC) :First fought in Episode 17 I believe. It's the second Gundam in Tekkadan. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) model number shoulder this thing have a different model number as it is a modified gundam frame with new parts added. it had a lot of parts added to it not just the new leg and chest armor that was taken almost strait from the Barbotas with the legs actually being spare leg armor for the aforementioned gundam. the chest plate is a modified version of the Barbatos own using chest. the rest of the unit is costume made parts. - *That's the official model number given on the model kit, so no reason to change it. Besides, from the model kit profile of the Brewer's Gundam Gusion, we know that that is likely not the original design/look of the Gusion. Since Brewer's Gusion's model number does not have any indication of its custom status, it seems consistent that Gusion Rebake's model number also do not have any such indication.Zeph08 (talk) 01:37, February 19, 2016 (UTC)' *ya but that makes it a bit difficult when looking up stuff in show cause the rebake's twin drive signature would not mach the data. on a side not i am building the reback and have it about 35% compleate =).Guyver92 (talk) 01:53, February 19, 2016 (UTC) **In-show, I don't think the reactor frequencies database is open to all. I think each faction had to create their own. Otherwise, it would be hard to explain why the Turbines couldn't identify the Gusion and Azee had to make a guess about its identity as a Gundam Frame machine.Zeph08 (talk) 02:57, February 19, 2016 (UTC) **I say, using make up number that doesn't support by any material make it even harder to look up on wiki. --My girlfriend is a loli. 06:37, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ***At least after Zeph08's first reply, I "think" he's saying it would be hard/confusing for the in-universe people in the show to go look up the data whenever they want when they're doing their mobile suit Ahab Reactor scanning thing if Tekkadan use the exact same designation number as opposed to suggesting that we change the number in the Wiki. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 10:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Unit Purpose After reading the TCC wouldn't the Gusion be a long-range assault or support instead of GP?Chriseasley (talk) 07:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :It's general purpose because it can fight at close range and long range. It has been described as having the ability to handle all ranges with its different modes (Normal Mode is for close range), thus why we gave it general purpose. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 22:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Name for Upgraded Gusion Rebake for Season 2? Seems like the Official G-Tekketsu Japanese site (here) has the name of the new upgraded Gusion Rebake with the Japanese Name "ガンダム・グシオンリベイクフルシテイ". Although the official English Translation of that isn't quite available (unlike the name "Barbatos Lupus" comes from the cockpit's display shown on the PV2 of the Second Season.), the name would be close to "Gundam Gusion Rebake Ferocity". Until official confirmation from official videos (such as PVs) resolves this doubt, such info should be taken with pinches of salt. Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 10:49, August 27, 2016 (UTC)